Destined Souls
by AngstAddicted
Summary: ABO based kinks used.
1. Awful Exposition

A/N

Another porno by me about alien mating. Based on A/B/O au. Mostly exposition on this first chapter.

Something was different here. Everything that was going on is different. But it wasn't the new android that infuriated Trunks. It was the scent coming from android Seventeen. It wasn't the same as his future self at all. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled, stronger than anyone else's. He didn't understand why. Or he did and he hated what it meant, and hated how it made his heart rate accelerate. When Seventeen caught sight of him his eyes widened. They blazed brighter than sapphires. It took every fiber in his being to hold himself back, to fight against the magnet pulling him towards his adversary. He felt his mission slipping away with every passing second.

He yelled and fired a blast at the android. He _will_ regain control, no matter what.

The others yelled at him for his impulsiveness. He knew that the androids were fine even before the smoke settled. Even as Eighteen awakened Sixteen, Seventeen held his gaze. He smirked as if to taunt Trunks and then turned to the others as if his attack meant nothing.

Trunks refused to accept it.

He could accept that this timeline was different, but he can't accept _this._ Seventeen was staring at him the whole time his sister fought his father. His cheeks were red and he seemed to be going through similar conflicting emotions.

Seventeen knew what this was. According to his data on Saiyans, they had the ability to sort Humans into categories based on their scent. These scents were emitted by genes and triggered intense arousal between a saiyan and a human, as long as one's trait was homozygous and the other heterozygous. Humans with the recessive trait never experienced this sensation, but for the rest, just catching whiff of a Saiyan is enough to draw out their emissions. Dr. Gero took his into account, and gave Seventeen and Eighteen given the ability to suppress this trait and have the upper hand over the Saiyans. So then why? Why was he feeling so drawn to this stranger? Seventeen didn't feel anything from Vegeta's presence so the measures must be working. Was the new guy even a Saiyan at all?

Seventeen didn't know how to feel. He didn't understand why his face felt hot, and he hated it. He watched as the others speak to the stranger and heard someone call him Trunks. Seventeen instantly grasped onto it. It was the one thing he knew.

Suddenly, Trunks transformed and lunged at his sister in a fury. Seventeen didn't hesitate to stop, but reacted with a blow that would only incapacitate Trunks. Only after the battle did Seventeen realize the heavy scent left on his wrist. The emission must have activated after hitting Trunks. Seventeen pulled down his sleeve as if to hide an injury from the others, though they seemed completely unaffected by it. Seventeen bent down on his knees over Trunks' body.

"I wonder why those two had blonde hair," said Seventeen aloud. He pretended to inspect the other's hair, only to rub his wrist against his neck. If his theory was correct, then Seventeen had just marked himself as property. Not only did Trunks seem to know the most about them, he also had some vendetta against them. Which meant that his attraction to Seventeen must be torture. Plus, he didn't mind getting close to such a handsome, however foolish, man.

"Yeah, and I don't have data on that guy, either," came Eighteen's voice behind him.

Seventeen stood up. "Oh well, he's not our objective here." Seventeen doubted he could be followed just by smell alone, but he did hope to run into Trunks again. Another part of him was frightened by what this connection could mean, the scent was too intoxicating for him to care.

Before they left the scene Krillin asked them why they had to kill Goku. At the moment Seventeen himself wasn't sure, so he gave a simple answer. "It's just a game."

"But, killing Goku would be wrong!"

Sixteen spoke up, "No. I am programmed to kill Goku."

Seventeen shrugged. "There you have it."

He glimpsed at the fallen warriors.

"Tell your friends if they want to fight us again, we'll gladly take them on."

When Eighteen went over to give Krillin a kiss, Seventeen raised an eyebrow.

Eighteen ignored him when she came back to his side. "Come on, you're one to judge. I saw how you looked at that mystery guy."

Seventeen frowned and turned his back. "Whatever."

Only later, while Seventeen waited for his sister in the van, did he lift his wrist up to fully inhale the smell. He immediately felt hot and gasped. He felt his body changing as if he had taken a drug injection. He rubbed his wrist against his neck and whimpered.

"Seventeen."

Seventeen snapped out of it and realized his other hand was palming the front of his jeans. He quickly regained his composure.

"What is it, Sixteen?"

"I was certain that you were resistant to the pheromonal release of other life forms. Was I incorrect?"

Seventeen remained silent for a minute, flustered. "Don't worry. I won't be affected in battle."

"Hm…"

Seventeen tilted his head and rested against the window. His breathing felt ragged.

 _I shouldn't have tried to get more of his scent. Now I just want even more._

When Trunks regained consciousness, his father glared at him. "Get a hold of yourself would you! No wonder you hardly did anything! Did you think I wouldn't notice what was going on between you and the machine?"

Trunks felt his cheeks burn and realized his neck was on fire. He was horrified that his father noticed. "N-no! This… this never happened before, I swear!"

Vegeta analyzed him before turning his back and flying off.

"Wait!" Trunks stood up to following but then felt a hand hold him back. He looked down and saw Krillin beside him.

"Hold on, Trunks, you don't want to mess with him right now. He's pissed off that he lost to Eighteen."

"But…" _Father knows. This is so humiliating._

"Look, I don't know what you guys were talking about but I would wait until he steams off to finish what you wanted to say."

Trunks stared at the ground in defeat. His father must have waited for him to wake up just to judge him to his face before flying off. He didn't know if he could even speak to him again.

 _Great. As if things weren't already tense between us._

Even worse, his body felt sexually frustrated after being so close to Seventeen.

It was while they transported Goku to the Kame house when Gohan made his point about timelines.

"Time must've changed a lot when you came back, like a butterfly effect!"

Trunks knew he was right. What else could explain everything that was going on?

Gohan continued, "But it's not like saving us would make your timeline disappear. If your mom knew that then why bother coming back at all?"

Trunks stared out the window. "She wanted to give this world the fighting chance that we didn't have…"

Trunks went to his mother's side by the helm. He lowered his voice and said, "Hey, Mom, I need to ask you something."

Bulma glanced at him and smiled as she flew the plane with ease.

"Of course, you can ask me any-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

The call ended up sending the two of them and Gohan into a search for a run-down copy of his time machine.

When Gohan went off into the woods, Bulma noticed how tense Trunks had become.

She sighed before putting on a happy smile. It was the least she could for him. "So… what was it you wanted to ask me, hun?"

Trunks sighed. "It was stupid. Forget about it."

Bulma frowned. "No questions from a son of mine could ever be stupid!"

Trunks' face lifted a little and Bulma beamed triumphantly.

"It was just… one of the things that are different."

"Yeah."

Trunks inhaled. How could he possibly ask a younger version of his mother about his attraction to Seventeen? He knew she had developed suppressants around this time to prevent her Saiyan friends from harming loved ones. It wouldn't stop the strength of the scents, just give them more control over their instincts. Trunks thought about asking her for something stronger, something to cut off the attraction all together. When he thought about Seventeen out there, with his scent marking him, it was frustratingly arousing.

"It's just that someone I've met here… I think I've found my, uh, my true mate."

Bulma froze. Her face became pink when she fully processed his sentence.

"Oh wow… really?! That's great!" An awkward look came over her. "Um, just how much did your- _did I_ tell you about that."

Trunks avoided her gaze. "You don't have to teach me anything, but… you told me that, for Saiyans, the scent from a mate stands out from anyone else's."

Bulma nodded. "That's right."

"But, my mate can't be from here right? I mean, this is practically another universe from mine!"

"I suppose… but I don't think it's necessarily a soul-mate thing. Or maybe it is and you were destined to meet her here? I guess your situation is as complicated as it gets."

"No kidding."

"I wonder how the bond would work when you're in two different dimensions… man. You'll have to team up with both me's for this."

Trunks shook his head. "I can't do that. That's why I wanted to ask you if there was some way to sever my emissions."

Bulma became upset. "Don't you know how rare it is for a Saiyan to find his one true mate? If you do that, then you'd never know what it's like to experience-"

"This isn't love at all! This is just DNA playing tricks on me. There's no way things could work between me and him. It's just a stupid alien mating process and I don't want any part in it."

Bulma gave him a look that Trunks was familiar with, one of sadness. "Your father was the same way."

"...What?"

"He was in denial too. But he knew how the significance of true mates. It was a part of his heritage, and I think accepting his feelings for me made him feel closer to his culture."

Trunks stayed silent.

Bulma came up to him and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Trunks, as your mother I want you to be happy. As someone with past relationships, I assure you that having a true mate beats them all. I want you to feel that same happiness."

Trunks stared at the ground. "I… can't. It's android Seventeen, Mom. How could I possibly mate with him?"

Bulma's eyes widened. "No wonder you're so opposed to it." She sighed and crossed her arms. "This didn't happen in your timeline?"

"Of course not. These androids are different."

Bulma smiled. "Then if they're so different then your feelings must be right! It goes beyond DNA for Seventeen to smell different to you. As if one's mental disposition plays a part in how their scent smells to others…"

Trunks watched as Bulma scratched her chin and started mumbling theories to herself.

He sighed. "So what you're saying is, the Seventeen here is just mentally a different person than the one that I know?"

"Yes! Think of him as the good clone to the evil one. You shouldn't feel guilty for liking someone who so far has only killed that jerk Gero. I'd thank him for that!"

"What about his game hunting Goku?"

"Well… if he's as affected by you as you are by him then you should be able to 'talk him out of it.'"

Trunks felt hot and swallowed. He couldn't believe his own mother was encouraging him to be with Seventeen.

Bulma gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't want you to worry so much. Why don't we focus on the task at hand and see where we go from there?"

Trunks nodded. He had a lot to think about.

After that, they found the copy of his time machine, along with a strange exoskeleton Gohan found nearby.

Piccolo later on revealed that the shed skin belonged to Cell, who arrived one year before Trunks ever showed up.

 _Two time travelers on Earth at the same time could be another reason behind all these changes._

Piccolo interrupted his thoughts. "He said that his goal is to absorb androids Seventeen and Eighteen to achieve his perfect form.

Trunks felt still. There was one thing he knew for certain, and that was that he wanted to talk to Seventeen at least once. As Trunks came to grips with their situation he also felt responsible for his safety.

He needed to train to defeat Cell, but his Father was a harsh training partner. A couple weeks into their stay in the hyperbolic time chamber, his father surprised him. "You're too distracted, Trunks! Stop focusing on that android. You're not getting anywhere with him if you can't stop Cell."

Trunks was shocked that his father said something reasonable to him.

Vegeta looked away from him. "Don't run away from your problems. Just accept your fate."

"Um… thanks?"

His father grimaced at him. "I'm just telling you to stop thinking for a whole year. Don't waste my time with your dramatics."

Trunks sighed. Still, he felt kind of touched to receive advice from his father.

When they got out the chamber, he wasted no time flying to where Cell was confronting the Androids. But he was too late.


	2. Down to it

Barely a day had passed since Trunks was resurrected. While the sun descended, he told his mother he needed to head out for a bit.

She smiled. "Don't worry. You'll find him."

Trunks nodded. Of course she would know he wanted to find Seventeen.

While Trunks was flying he caught a familiar scent. He immediately followed it and spotted Seventeen nearby in the air.

"Seventeen!"

Seventeen turned and Trunks noted how his hair blowed in the wind.

Seventeen stood straight but his eyes gave away his state of worry. "You… what happened when I was absorbed by that freak? Where's my sister? Why do you look like that, how long was I gone?"

Trunks heard him but didnt stop moving closer to him. He unconsciously sniffed the cyborg's neck. Seventeen froze and placed his hands against the broad chest before him, wanting both to pull him close and push him away. He settled for a light shove.

"Did you hear me, you big… big…?" Seventeen looked him up and down. "Did you get taller?"

"Yeah, long story."

"And why aren't you immediately trying to kill me?"

"You know why."

Seventeen frowned at him bashfully. "You got a lot of nerve… you're here just to fuck me, right?"

Trunks reddened. "N-no, I mean- I planned to get close to you."

"You're already ten inches away."

"Not literally. I mean, not if you don't want to…"

Seventeen smiled softly. "As long as you answer my questions... afterwards."

"After?"

Seventeen leaned close to him and lowered his eyes.

"It's your fault… I can't hold back either."

"Oh. Sorry."

Trunks grabbed his hand. The two felt shocked from the effect touch had on him. There was a comfy, warm feeling coursing between them.

Trunks cleared his throat. "This way…"

 _I completely forgot that he'd be impatient too._ Trunks lead them to an area of the forest below where he could throw his capsule. It turned into a small house.

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "You're not rich, are you?"

"Er… I don't plan on keeping a fortune to myself."

"Good. My sister would be jealous otherwise."

Seventeen tugged him inside impatiently.

Trunks tightened his grip on his hand. "Wait, I want to ask you something."

"Yes, you don't have to use a condom."

" _No-_ Wait, really? I-I mean, I was wondering if it was ok that I called you by your human name. It can just be in bed. I figured it would be less awkward than saying a number."

Seventeen gave an uncertain look. "My human name?"

"Yeah. I saw it while in the lab, and well… I see you as more of a human than a machine, anyways."

"...What was my name?"

"Lapis. It's a treasured gem."

Seventeen looked off into the distance, considering his reply. "I don't remember my life as a human clearly, so... can you use something else for now? Like pet names?"

"Yeah. Ok."

Trunks smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Seventeen felt nervous but his lust clouded his reservations.

When they entered the bedroom Trunks felt his body shivering with excitement. He let go of Seventeen's hand so he wouldn't notice. "I should warn you now that I might lose control…"

Seventeen hummed and sat on the bed while pulling his scarf off. "I think I can handle it."

Trunks felt distracted by his partner's exposed neck and swallowed. He felt less embarrassed and more aroused by Seventeen's eagerness. He slipped off his jacket and sat next to the smaller man, who was admiring his skin's definition.

Seventeen hugged Trunks' arm close to him possessively. He rubbed his neck against his shoulder and Trunks realized his pheromones were exciting Seventeen to a point of complete submission.

 _Shit. I don't stand a chance…_

When one of Seventeen's hands palmed his crotch, Trunks allowed himself to retaliate. He placed one hand on Seventeen's waist and the other on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The contact of skin felt like nothing compared to that of their lips. Seventeen felt himself melting in pleasure with the arms wrapping around him. The kiss became more passionate as their scents intermingled. Seventeen gasped and Trunks pushed his tongue into his mouth. Seventeen felt overwhelmed and turned into putty under the hands running down his back. He moaned with want and palmed the front of the Saiyan's pants, earning a groan in response.

In the back of his head he felt shocked feeling this way for a man he barely met, but he didn't fight it. It didn't hurt that Trunks was so rugged and mysterious.

Seventeen rubbed himself against him needily. Trunks reached down and unzipped himself.

"Is this what you want?" He guided Seventeen's hand to his shaft.

Seventeen bit back a whine at the size. "Trunks… I _need_ you."

Trunks pressed his lips against his neck. "I need you, too."

He helped Seventeen out of his jeans and pushed him against the bed. Seventeen's underwear slid off with them and Trunks eagerly wanted to grope his round backside while pulling at that cute blushing member. Seventeen turned on his side and Trunks lifted his leg over his shoulder. He pressed a finger inside Seventeen to test his pain reaction. Seventeen frowned over one finger, so Trunks tried three to get him to whine eagerly.

Seventeen sighed softly. "Hurry, _please_ …. I want you inside me…"

Trunks grabbed Seventeen's leg with one hand and grabbed his own bulging member with the other. He pressed it against Seventeen's entrance, who helped it get in by stretching his hole with his cried as Trunks pushed himself inside. His eyes watered but his face was contorted in pure bliss.

"F- _fuck!_ Agh! S-so big, _ah…"_

Trunks hissed from the mere tightness of his new warm prison. He rotated his hips and shoved until he was completely inside, his balls smacking against Seventeen's cute ass.

Seventeen whined. "I'm- _shit-_ I think I'm gonna come!"

Trunks, wanting to help along Seventeen's orgasm, thrusted roughly inside him while Seventeen moved his hand up and down his dick. Seventeen cried and his walls trembled down on Trunks, who cursed as he felt his cock growing even more in excitement. Trunks groaned and pounded into Seventeen's sensitive sheath. Seventeen sobbed in pleasure from being so thoroughly fucked.

Trunks embraced Seventeen and held his hips so his cock went deeper with each thrust. Seventeen wrapped his arms around him and clawed at his back.

"Y- _yes!_ AHN, F-FUCK!"

Seventeen dug his nails into Trunks and orgasmed again while yelling incoherencies. His body shuddered and clamped down on Trunks, who moaned and finally came inside of him. Trunks held Seventeen close and rocked his hips against him, his cock buried deep inside. Seventeen exhaled heavily and felt tickled from being filled so completely by Trunks' seed.

Only 3 minutes had passed when Seventeen gasped and felt the cock inside him expanding again.

"Holy shit."

Trunks took off his shirt and looked down at Seventeen with lust in his eyes. He pressed his lips against his neck and whispered, "My prize. My _treasure…_ "

Seventeen's face turned pink. "Trunks…"

"I'm gonna start again, ok baby?"

Seventeen felt dizzy from the sight of Trunks' chiseled chest. "O-oh, god."

He shouted as Trunks wasted no time moving inside him with strokes more powerful than before.

He fucked him again and again, each time more rough than the last. Trunks fell into a rut and lost himself in Seventeen's dripping heat. He made primal grunts and Seventeen's cries of pain became moans of pleasure. His erratic thrusts finally died down into slow and powerful strokes. Seventeen could feel the cock inside him growing bigger and his eyes glazed over.

"AHhn! Mm fuck! Hah…"

Trunks felt waves of ecstasy washing over him as he knotted inside the cyborg's tight sheath.

He bit into Seventeen's shoulder and angled his hips up inside him, urging his seed up as far as possible.

" _Mine…_ You're all mine."

Seventeen nuzzled Trunks' chin. "Y-yes…"

Trunks didn't know how many hours had passed, but his release did not stop until the sun had long since set. When he pulled out his seed flowed out of Seventeen's tortured hole.

Seventeen shuddered. "A-ah. There's so much…"

Trunks muttered an apology and helped to clean him with a towel.

Seventeen giggled. "Are you shy now? That's so cute."

Trunks blushed and left the bed to grab his jacket off the floor. He pulled something out from a pocket and handed it out to Seventeen.

"Here," said Trunks while averting his eyes.

Seventeen looked quizzically at the bottle and grabbed it. "What's this for?"

Trunks rubbed the back of neck nervously. "That's, um, a contraceptive."

Seventeen's eyes went wide. "H-huh? I thought only g- how?"

"I'm not sure on the details, but, yeah…"

Seventeen stared at the bottle bashfully. "After all that, I'd be surprised if I wasn't knocked up."

Trunks coughed and turned around. "I'm going to get the bath running. You can get in first since, er, you went through the most."

Seventeen nodded. When Trunks left he opened the bottle and took a pill. There's no way he's getting pregnant from their first time.

He tried to move his legs and flinched. Seventeen gently called Trunks' name and he appeared even though the sound of running water filled the house.

Trunks rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

Seventeen laughed softly. "My legs. They're kinda shaky."

Trunks wrapped his arms around Seventeen and lifted him off the bed still naked. Seventeen felt light in his chest and insisted that he could stand. Trunks set him down and helped him into the bathroom.

"Let me know if you need help getting out."

"Wait."

Seventeen bent over to stop the faucet and Trunks looked away from his backside. Seventeen slid in the hot water with a hum. He ran wet fingers through his hair and glanced over at Trunks.

"I want my answers now."

Trunks leant against the door frame kept his head turned away from the tub. Now was not the time to get turned on. "Okay."

"First of all, you're obviously a Saiyan, right? Except I'm not supposed to be reacting to Saiyan pheromones like this…"

"It's different for us. Imagine it's like our souls are mated."

"That's a real thing? It's so cheesy, though."

"I know, but there's no fighting it."

"Do you want to fight it?"

"Not anymore."

Seventeen sunk into the water up to his chin.

Seventeen had listened intently to what had happened while he was dead.

"So we were resurrected… but Sixteen wasn't."

"No… I'm sorry."

Seventeen looked away. "And Eighteen is looking for me."

"You'll find each other eventually."

Seventeen looked up.

"What did it feel like when you realized you couldn't fight that monster?"

Trunks clasped his hands together between his legs and lowered his head. "Like I failed… everyone."

Lapis kept silent for a moment. He reached over and put his hand on his arm.

"That would make me a failure, too. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Wha- no, you tried your best-"

Seventeen sighed. "So did you."

Trunks opened his mouth to protest but then Seventeen stood up, causing his voice to catch in his throat.

Seventeen smirked at him and grabbed a towel. "Don't tell me I'm wrong."

Trunks nodded, flustered. "Yeah, so I'll let you get changed now..."

While Trunks was closing the door, he stole a glance of Seventeen drying his hair with his eyes closed, water sliding down his back.

He leant against the door, let out a long sigh, and thanked the stars that he gave in.

 _That mind-blowing body... it's all mine._


	3. Fresh bond

Seventeen didn't know how many days they spent together. His thoughts were incoherent every time he was being fucked. He was shocked by how completely enthralled with sex he had become. Trunks told him that eventually they'll be able to go longer than 30 minutes without going crazy with lust at the sight of each other.

Seventeen huffed as Trunks came inside him for the fourth time this morning. His lover held him close and finally seemed to be ready to rest. Seventeen slipped out off his arms and lent against the wall for balance. He finally was starting to feel clear-headed for once and not completely dick-crazy. Cum slid down his thighs as he walked to the sink to clean himself off. He prodded himself and moaned as even more spilled out of him.

As soon as he was starting to feel empty, Seventeen felt arms wrap around his chest and gasped. He felt himself being filled and clutched at the sink for support.

"Agh! Y-you…"

Trunks kissed the back of his head. "You don't want it?"

He pulled out of Seventeen teasingly, who whined in protest and pressed back against him, once again addicted with his cock.

"Just as I thought," he said, then he spun Seventeen around and roughly lifted him onto the counter.

Seventeen bit his lip and clutched at Trunks' shoulders as he was entered again. " _AHh!_ F-fuck, hah…"

He blushed and rested his head against the chiseled chest before him, shaking. "I- I can't think when you're inside me! I just know that I want to be with you…"

Trunks slowed his movements and blushed. "I can't think either. All I see is you."

He was infatuated with Seventeen. Their bodies were so compatible, he rarely had to worry about hurting his mate. He could do anything to his body, and Sev would still look at him with devotion that would work him up all over again. And the way he would wander outside to feed the animals with a kind smile, he was so familiar and yet different to him. It was surreal at first, being with him, but by now he was certain that he couldn't live without him. Maybe someday, when they were ready, they could even have children.

Trunks held Sev close and kissed him passionately. Seventeen hummed in pleasure and crossed his legs around his hips. Trunks started kissing his neck and when he bit into his neck Seventeen moaned and came. He felt his mate kiss the mark tenderly, then carry him back to the bed.

Seventeen whimpered as he felt the cock inside him regain strength. His mate rested him on the edge of the bed and started thrusting inside of him while standing. He clutched the bed sheets tightly and cried, pushing himself against the cock in him.

"Nn! Y-yes!"

Trunks bent down to kiss him and Sev eagerly wrapped his arms around him. Trunks did the same, knowing how much his mate loved being held as he drove into him roughly. His thrusts would be hard and fast, but then he would pull out teasingly now and then, just so he could feel Seventeen's soft sheath tightened around his cock. It drove his mate crazy. He groaned into his ear that he felt so good, causing his mate to squeeze down on his dick so perfectly.

Seventeen moaned, "Fuck- I'm- I'm-!"

He came and dragged his nails down Trunks' back, making him wince with more pleasure than pain. Feeling his own climax coming, he crawled over Sev on the bed so their bodies would be close together. He thrusted inside of him deeply and filled the room with the sound of skin-hitting-skin.

Seventeen played with his ear with his tongue. "Come inside me, I want you to fill me- all of me."

Trunks cursed and gripped Seventeen's hips as he came inside him, slowing his thrusts down but not stopping completely. He was already planning to flip his mate over and start again when his ringtone went off.

Trunks looked down at his watch, then quickly pulled out of Sev while muttering an apology. He said, "I have to take this," while avoiding looking back because he knew he'd ignore the call completely if he saw the mess he made of him.

Seventeen frowned and wondered if he could get away with sucking off his mate while he was on the phone, but there was the possibility that he'd get pissed off. He miserably crawled under sheets, still longing for the best cock he'd ever had to come back and satisfy him once more.

After a minute Trunks pulled down his fortress of blankets and hugged him.

"I have to go visit my parents. It's been days since I last saw them."

Seventeen was devastated, still entranced with his mate's scent. "But we just started!" He pointed at his mate's arousal. "And you're still hard!"

Trunks turned red. "It's just your scent! As soon I leave we'll be fine!"

Seventeen looked like a kid who just got his toy taken away. "Please," he begged, staring at Trunks' hard-on, "...just me blow you."

Trunks placed a hand over his face. It was incredibly difficult fighting every urge to get back to fucking the shit of of Seventeen right now.

"Ugh. No-" When he lowered down his hand and looked down Seventeen had already started sucking him off. "Hey!"

Sev deepthroated him hungrily and knew just how make a man come in seconds with his technique. He figured he was pretty experienced giving blowjobs as a human since he rarely gagged either. Trunks gave in and grabbed the back of his head, thrusting down his throat. When he climaxed Sev caught most of it until it filled his mouth too much that he had to pull away. He swallowed and then tried to catch the rest with his tongue, casually licking the tip of his mate's cock.

He pulled away and wiped cum off his chin. "Okay, I'm good. But you're going to need to wash off, right? Can we do it in the shower?"

"You're the real pervert in this relationship."

* * *

After their unavoidable shower sex Trunks finally said goodbye to Seventeen.

"You can look for your sister while I'm gone, it's okay. As long as you're marked, I'll find you."

"Or you could just call me, weirdo."

Trunks smiled and kissed him.


End file.
